


Make This Feel Like Home

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: It's Harry's birthday, and Louis and Zara make Harry breakfast in bed.





	Make This Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is _loosely_ a sequel to [My Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2326535)
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaaaand, as it's the 5th of April today, I'm ~~badly~~ keeping up with the tradition of posting on my birthday!  
>  I hope you all enjoy my birthday, and that today is kind to you. ♥

It’s after midnight when Louis finishes the final chapter of her story. She yawns and rubs at her eyes with her fists and hits send on the email to her editor. There aren’t enough hours in the day, she thinks as she turns off her laptop, relieved to have that one thing done at least. 

She opens the bottom drawer of her desk, picking up the small box inside it. She opens the lid to make sure that the four little items are still sitting inside of it – they are. Louis closes the drawer and leaves her office, the box in hand. The house is quiet, thankfully, as she heads for the craft room to wrap the box. It won’t take long, which Louis is counting on, because she’s exhausted and she knows that the kids will undoubtedly be up early tomorrow.

As she bites back another yawn, Louis finishes wrapping the small box and sticks a bright pink bow on top. 

With that done, she makes her way to bed, where Harry is already nestled comfortably, the covers tucked up around her chin. It’s the most perfect sight that Louis has ever seen. Well, one of them.

It feels like her eyes have just shut when there’s an insistent tapping on her shoulder. It takes all of Louis’ strength to not just pull the covers over her head and ignore her daughter, whichever one it is that is waking her up at this ungodly hour. 

Louis cracks open an eye, only to see Zara’s face impossibly close to her own.

“Hi, Mama,” Zara whispers, beaming at her. “I started breakfast.”

Louis nods. “I’m coming.” She gives up on the notion of getting any kind of extra sleep as she gets out of bed, following Zara to the kitchen. Where she sees that Zara has laid out all of the ingredients to make pancakes. 

“You did all of this?” Louis asks, impressed. 

Zara nods. “I wanted to make Mummy breakfast in bed.”

“She’ll love this.” Louis kisses the top of her head, proud of her daughter. She gets their aprons out and makes quick work of fastening hers behind her back, then doing the same for Zara. 

“Can you put the kettle on, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Mama.” 

The sound of the kettle boiling is music to Louis’ ears. She makes herself a cup of tea while Zara starts mixing the pancake batter, adding each ingredient precisely. The look of concentration on her face is absolutely adorable, Louis thinks. 

Once the batter is mixed, Louis turns on the hob to heat through the pan. She takes care of making all of the pancakes while Zara carefully cuts up fruit and adds them to individual bowls. She really is Harry’s daughter through and through. 

“Mama, is this enough for everyone?” Zara asks, gesturing to the bowls of fruit.

“I think it is,” Louis replies.

With a decisive nod, Zara gets out the wooden tray to place all of the bowls onto, lining them up with practiced ease. Louis smiles to herself at the action. She refocuses on the pancakes, making sure none of them burn. 

Once all of the pancakes are done, Louis sets the plate the stack are on onto the tray, making sure to be mindful of how full the tray is already. She gets a few pieces of cutlery ready and sets them down carefully.

“Alright, Zara, we’re ready. Do you have Mummy’s birthday card?” 

Zara nods, her hands clasping the handmade card that the girls worked on during the week while Harry was at work. 

“Great work. Let’s take this on up then. You go first.”

Zara leads the way, Louis following much slower behind her, too scared to drop the tray and their breakfast.

The Harry-shaped lump under the covers seems to have grown since Louis left the bed, and she can’t help but smile when she sees two little heads on the pillow next to Harry’s own. She sets the tray down out of the reach of the bed and climbs up onto the bed. She gestures for Zara to get up as well and with a matching smile, she and Zara begin to sing _Happy Birthday_ to Harry, increasing in volume as they get further into the song.

Dylan and Mila’s eyes pop open and they sing along too, smiling at Harry. Harry sits up in the bed and scoops Dylan and Mila into her arms, kissing them noisily on their cheeks. 

“Mummy, stop!” Dylan cries, squirming in Harry’s arms. 

“No! It’s my birthday and Mummies get _all_ the kisses on their birthdays!”

Dylan and Mila squeal excitedly, wriggling out of Harry’s embrace, which Zara immediately fills. She throws her arms around Harry’s neck and burrows in close, just like she used to do as a toddler. The sight makes Louis’ heart thud in her chest. 

“Happy birthday, Mummy!” Zara exclaims, brandishing the glitter covered envelope at her. Glitter that Louis is, no doubt, going to find in their bed for weeks to come. 

Harry gasps as she opens the envelope. “Did you _all_ make this? For me?”

Three heads nod at her. 

“I help!” Mila says, wobbling as she stands on the bed to get closer. She points her chubby, toddler finger to where she scribbled. “Me!” she exclaims.

Harry kisses the top of her head. “It’s perfect,” she says. “Thank you all so much!”

Louis smiles as all three of their daughters clamber into Harry’s lap for more kisses and hugs. She catches Harry’s gaze over their heads and winks at her wife. Harry beams back at her, mouthing _‘I love you’_. 

“Mama and I made breakfast!” Zara says as she pulls back. 

Louis brings the tray over to the bed and sets it down carefully. She lets Harry rearrange their daughters so that no one’s little feet will accidentally kick the tray over, and she begins to cut the pancakes into bite sized pieces for everyone to help themselves to. Louis situates herself behind Harry, pressing in close. She kisses the side of Harry’s neck and sighs softly when Harry leans back into her.

“Happy birthday, love,” Louis says softly. Harry turns her head and kisses Louis soundly on the lips. 

“Thank you, Lou, for everything.” Louis curls a hand around Harry’s hip and squeezes gently. 

The kids chatter as they eat their breakfast, telling Harry how they all helped make her birthday card. It’s half way through breakfast that Zara realises she left Harry’s birthday present downstairs and Louis asks Zara to get the present she left in the craft room. 

Zara comes back into the bedroom carrying both presents. She passes Harry the bigger one first and bounces on her feet excitedly as Harry opens it, revealing a colourful photo frame and a family portrait inside. 

The girls all helped make this gift, too. Each of them colouring in one side of the frame, leaving the last one for Louis to do. They all took turns adding decorations to the sides as well, creating a mishmash of stickers, fake gems and swirls to add to the uniqueness of the gift.

“It’s _perfect_ ,” Harry says. She places it on the top of the bedside drawer and angles it so that it faces them. “I think it goes great right there.”

“Me too!” Dylan exclaims, leaning over Harry to see it. 

Louis gets up off the bed and picks up the tray, putting it aside before she squeezes back into bed next to Harry. 

“And this one is from me,” she says, passing Harry the box.

Harry looks up at her. “Lou…” she begins. “I thought we weren’t doing presents?”

“As if I’d ever stick to that, curly.”

Harry shakes her head, smiling, as she unwraps the box. Louis licks her lips, keeping her gaze on Harry’s face. Harry gasps and looks between the items up to Louis. “Is this…?” 

Louis nods, unable to keep the grin off her face. “Yeah, it is.”

“There’s two?” Harry asks.

“Mummy, what is it?” Dylan asks, trying to peek into the box. 

Harry hiccups softly. “Lou. _Lou_. I-” She turns and wraps her arms around Louis in a tight hug. “Twins?”

“Yeah, twins.” 

Harry’s laughter is bright and happy in Louis’ ear, making Louis’ heart sing in her chest in the way that only Harry can make it do.

“What is it?” Dylan presses. 

“Mama’s pregnant,” Harry says. “We’re going to have two more babies!”

Zara, who’s older and understands what this means, gasps. “Mama!” 

She joins their hugging, making a happy noise as she does. Dylan and Mila, not to be left out, worm their way between their parents, demanding hugs, too. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to have twins,” Harry says, her voice still a whisper, like it might not be true if she speaks any louder. “ _Twins_.”

“I know, I was quite shocked, too.”

“They look perfect in these ultrasound photos,” Harry says, picking the box back up. 

Inside are two ultrasound photos, and two pregnancy test sticks, one of each labelled _Tomlinson Baby 1_ and _Tomlinson Baby 2_. 

It had been hard to keep this a secret from Harry, especially when Louis had to have her first ultrasound alone, but she knew that it would be the perfect, most unexpected, birthday gift for her wife. 

“Happy birthday, Harry,” Louis says, tucking Harry’s hair behind her ear. Harry turns to face her, capturing her lips in a loving kiss. 

One of Harry’s hands sneaks its way to rest on Louis’ stomach, curling protectively around it. 

Harry sighs against Louis’ lips before pulling back, locking her gaze with Louis’ own. “Best presents ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night in a few hours (yes it took me hours to write 1600 words, ugh @ self). 
> 
> I hope you like it. Please be kind to me, I'm stupidly fragile, and it's my birthday. 
> 
> You can find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55)
> 
> ♥ Star


End file.
